Logo Contest II/LogBook Placid Azylum5.png
Logo G Back to the Voting Summary gallery Cast your votes here # You can leave a comment with your vote, like this. --Admin 21:10, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # YES vote. Great design. Not too much, just right. It communicates what it's about, and the typeface used is perfect. Using the questionmark in the center of Dharma was just right-- it doesn't rely on the swan, yet it is in the spirit of the original logos. Santa 21:22, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # This is the one! nuvs Nuvs 22:43, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # Good job. I love it! --JpGSG9 23:47, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # This is a perfect real world visualization of what Lostpedia is in my minds eye. Not a flashy, complex graphic, but a nice, clean, yet organic image. LeonMofo 23:59, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # Hard choice but this one pips it --Crowlord 04:44, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # This one is the winner for me. Simple idea, executed beautifully. --Cappsy 13:02, 7May 2006 (BST) # I like it! --Biblo 21:29 GMT, 7 May 2006 # This is the one. --jmcintosh # I love the book look, its like the mysterious tomb of secret knowledge --Kilorat 01:51, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # I love it ! --Kilkenny # Simple and to the point. Kudos! --Dex1138 07:14, 8 May 2006 (EDT) # Well, I vote for this one ;). Thanks for your votes, and the nice comments guys. Again good luck to the others Finalists --Placid Azylum 11:12, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Another vote for this one. Very slick :) Weefz 13:36, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Nice. Just the right level of restraint. For some reason, it has the look of the book in which all the secrets of the Island are laid bare. ciphergoth 13:38, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # OK. This one is good. It gets my vote. I think the ? logo will still work even after we find out what the ? on the map means because this whole site is about answering questions. --Sid67 15:28, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Beauty in simplicity. --Timothyseanfang #This will do nicely. --Morrison #Very nice. --Alex1912 #Perfect. --sprkee #Nice and clean! -- pixel # This one is cool -- Lockeisthebest # Sorry, but I decided to change my vote to this one. I think it has the best chance of beating out H, which is oversimplified, and I like the book idea, also (reflects the point of the site well, and is a clean design, blending in well with the background; it also utilizes the space well, which other flatter graphics don't). PandoraX 23:23, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # Well it was close between this and B but my vote is for this logo as it fills up the space well, is not too basic and emphasises the 'encyclopedia' theme. MrRobin 07:47, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # yes--Bernini 09:27, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # Very nice design ;) It has that wonderful, simple, high contrast graphical quality, yet is still complex and manages to integrate the themes of Lost, as well as the themes of this website as a sort of encyclopedia. The type is great and the image itself very clean and well composed. A lot of the other entries either rely too strongly on overly complex photographic images (which I don't think suits the purpose of a graphic logo), didn't communicate the themes of either Lost or the website (things can get *too* simplified), or simply were shittily done (*awful* type, composition, cheesy photoshop effects, etc). Also, I think this one looks great when previewed on the page, in relation to the rest of the site's layout. And it's not a complete rip-off of wikipedia. --Kat 14:32, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # Yes... it gets my vote!--Myhrmaid 13:53, 10 May 2006 (PDT) #A Great Example of minimalism. brilliant! --khaotik 14:35, 11 May 2006 (EEST) # I like it. --acheron 07:17, 11 May 2006 (PDT) #I liked them all so I used an online random number generator, or in other words I pulled it out of a hat...plus it's a snazzy logo. --Mkali 15:54, 11 May 2006 # Love it. --Kwbailey 10:38, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # U got my vote .--Hatcher 10:45, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Fannnnnntastic -- muzzynyc # The best. - --Scarygirl 14:12, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Nice.--Pearl 14:19, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # This logo is great!--Juneadelle # Gets my vote. Simple and effective. EntChickie 20:06, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # LOSTonthisdarnisland 01:29, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # You got my vote. I think this logo is great, much more original than H that is so common ...(quick PS tutorial). Best luck ! Ubik 12:23, 12 May 2006 (PDT) #nice one :)-- prue # The best! (Also I liked "F") UrSuS #I'll have to vote for this one. It really is superb! -- manicpaniccomix #In think this one's the best! IceColdKilla 08:29, 13 May 2006 (PDT) #Gets my vote --Rufus 09:18, 13 May 2006 (PDT) Excluded Votes # Simple, elegant, respectable, and comprehensive - like this site! (Not Signed) Category:Logo Contest II